The present invention relates to a speed control device for automatically controlling a speed of vehicles such as automobile and motor tricycle, so that a speed thereof will not exceed a certain level.
Generally, when a driver drives a vehicle such as automobile and motor tricycle which are equipped with a reverse gear, it is a usual practice for the driver to turn the face backwardly during the backward running of his vehicle. Accordingly, in view of an easier driving at the time of a backward run, it is desirable that the backward running speed of the vehicle does not exceed a certain level.
To this end, there has been proposed a motor tricycle with a reverse mechanism in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 59155545, in which the motor tricycle is provided with a vehicle speed limiting device which is actuated upon detection of a reverse operation, and adapted to limit the backward running speed of the motor tricycle to be less than a certain speed rate. The vehicle speed limiting device comprises a vehicle speed detection circuit for detecting a vehicle speed, a reverse detection circuit for detecting a reverse operation, a discrimination circuit for emitting an output signal at a higher speed than a predetermined vehicle speed set for a reverse running time by discriminating signals emitted from both the detection circuits, and an ignition stopping circuit for stopping the actuation of an ignition device for engine according to the output signal from the discrimination circuit, and the engine is flamed out at a higher speed than the predetermined vehicle speed set for a reverse running time, so that the vehicle speed will be limited to a level less than the predetermined vehicle speed even if an accelerator grip mounted on a handle bar is turned.